Art Trade with Tynesider: Toying with a Dinosore
by Flowerstar
Summary: Set after the events of Spyro 2: Gateway To Glimmer and before Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon. After Spyro foiled Ripto's sinister schemes and eventually ended his reign of terror, he vowed to return with a vengeance. However, he winded up being reduced to a typical plaything or some sort of torture device instead, against his will. The rest of the summary is in the authoress' notes.


_Spyro 2: Gateway To Glimmer_/_Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage!_, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Nestor, Delbin, Tomas, Argus, Lindar, Gildas, Oswin, Alban, Darius, Nils, Devlin, Nevin, Ripto, Dragon Realms (or Dragon Worlds), Stone Hill, Avalar, Summer Forest, Winter Tundra, Gnasty Gnorc, the tall, blue-coloured dragon, the Red Fairies, vortex platforms, other enemies, locations and characters are properties of Insomniac Games and Universal Interactive Studios.

Back then in Saturday 28th May 2011, it is formerly a one-shot (which isn't part of the art trade) which is based on how I imagined how it exactly happened in one of the pages, "_One of Spyro's friends found a new toy_", from the _Spyro 2: Gateway To Glimmer_ epilogue. It's one of my favourite pages alongside the page called, "_Spyro missed his chance with Elora_". Originally, Spyro is going to be absent from this one-shot but I decided to include him in it at the last minute, in order to make it more hilarious. Also, some of the dragon elders would have used Ripto as a basketball but unfortunately this idea has been scrapped because I couldn't go anywhere with it and it's difficult to picture in my mind how they're going to bounce him up and down, not to mention dribbling him around their side of Stone Hill. Plus, this will make things harder for me to figure out how to type that out.

From what I've noticed, none of Spyro's enemies has called him a brat in the first three Spyro games or in the entire series, hence how young and childish he is. I'm surprised no one has brought that up. That's why I came to a decision to have Ripto calling him that in this one-shot. Who knows he might address him as a brat in future chapters of one of my fanfictions? Not that I'm hinting at any spoilers, though.

Another thing to point out is the fact Sparx never showed up in neither of the pages in the _Spyro 2: Gateway To Glimmer_ epilogue. Whenever Spyro appears, his dragonfly partner isn't by his side. I know Ripto is brandishing his sceptre in the page, "_One of Spyro's friends found a new toy_", but it wouldn't make sense if he suddenly have it with him after he is defeated and the power crystal has been restored to its proper place or more like being merged with the guidebook. That's why Sparx won't make an appearance in this one-shot.

If you're wondering, the dragons that turned up in this one-shot are the ones from _Spyro the Dragon_ with the purpose of providing this story a sense of familiarity and making it more lively. Then again, not all of them are included in this. Oh, and "_One of Spyro's friends found a new toy_", is its working title and I'm positive all of you already know what it's named after.

I know, I know… I'm supposed to be still on a hiatus from old-school Spyro fanfiction but this is undeniably my final fanfiction before I resume my break. Besides since tons of things are making their long-awaited, highly-anticipated comebacks this year, I think it's an ideal time to return to my Mario fanfiction roots. Anyway, this one-shot serves as my half of the art trade with Tynesider.

I hope you like this, Tynesider. I tried working incredibly hard on it but I couldn't think up anything further than what I've written. One-shots aren't meant to be long anyway. I have chosen not to describe Summer Forest and Stone Hill in full detail 'cause I'm sure that most of you have played _Spyro the Dragon _and _Spyro 2: Gateway To Glimmer_ to know enough of the layouts of the areas.

Summary: Set after the events of _Spyro 2: Gateway To Glimmer_ and before _Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon_. After Spyro foiled Ripto's sinister schemes and eventually ended his reign of terror, he vowed to return with a vengeance. However, he winded up being reduced to a typical plaything or some sort of torture device instead, against his will. Whether he likes it or not, this is his fate which is currently befalling on him.

* * *

Toying with a Dinosore

After being handed a crushing defeat, Ripto somehow survived the epic aerial battle of fiery proportions at his arena between him and Spyro as well as his dragonfly sidekick, Sparx. Now that the power crystal is safely returned to its rightful place on the super portal, the miniature menace is practically powerless without his trusty sceptre and his pair of unintelligent underlings.

Deprived of his spell-casting weapon, he had no choice but resort to making use of teleportation devices and perhaps, portals. He hopped out of the transporting platform-like device after being mystically teleported to Summer Forest from Winter Tundra, grumbling to himself out of bitter resentment and frustration.

Due to the clash between him and his fire-breathing foe, his wizard attire has been badly burnt due to the little dragon's superflame power-up and other breath abilities that were bestowed upon him from the all-powerful orbs Hunter dropped on to the arena floor and the cape is almost ripped to shreds in some places in the midst of the heat of the showdown. Additionally, his trousers ended up raggedy and completely in tatters. Most noticeably, his white-tinted shirt is missing from his upper body that always conceals it and his pendant is no longer in his possession. The only possible reason is he probably has lost them whilst he engaged in a confrontation with the purple protagonist.

It is bad enough Spyro stripped him off not only his sceptre but also his evil reign, ruling Avalar as if he owned it. He would have successfully got away with his merciless regime if the purple dragon didn't poke his snout into his business and thwarting his diabolical schemes.

"One of those days, I'll get that bothersome brat if it's the last thing I do!" He yelled in pure aggravation, referring to the almighty saviour of the Dragon Realms and now, Avalar. "When I get my hands on him, I'll make him wish he'll never meddle with my plans of ruling Avalar with an iron fist and I shall have my revenge!" With each word he hollered resentfully, he balled his hands into clenched fists and gritted his teeth.

Just when he is about to begin his journey, he felt himself being picked up by his left foot and being turned upside down against his will. Since he never expected to being hauled up, he let out an ear-piercing shriek that reverberated off the walls, bounced off the immense body of crystal-clear, pristine water and whose faint echoes can be heard in Summer Forest. Due to the sudden force and strength, he is hoisted upwards from the floor until he is at eye level with a tall, turquoise-scaled dragon who happened to be one of the purple-coloured, reptilian liberator's pals.

"Gahhhhh!" Ripto bellowed, flailing his short arms, stubby legs and hands up and down crazily in a repetitive manner, in an attempt to allow the forceful grip on him to become loose but to no avail. Try as he might, but neither his strident shouting nor his thrashing is getting through to the azure grown-up dragon. "Put. Me. Down! You overgrown, winged beast! I am not a toy meant to be played!"

As if his day couldn't get any worse, his ears immediately picked up the sounds of the light-hearted, child-like giggling from a certain purple protagonist, who just so happened to walk along the forest green, lush grass towards him and the blue-scaled, adult dragon and effectively disrupt what kind of verbal assaults he intends on hurling next. Surprisingly, Sparx isn't following Spyro like he normally does most of the time during their exciting escapades. Either he decided to remain behind in the Dragon Realms or Dragon Shores. Who knows where the golden dragonfly vanished off?

"What are you giggling about, purple pest?" Ripto narrowed his cold-hearted, green-tinted eyes in sheer infuriation at Spyro's innocent, amethyst eyes.

Spyro's giggling came to a standstill before he answered, countering with a witty pun while he's at it in order to make the situation even stickier, but humiliating, than it already has been. "So nice of you to hang around, Shorty! Oh, I can't help but laugh at the predicament you're in."

"Arrrghhh! I hate being called that! You'll pay dearly for this, you little brat! How dare you foil my plans for world domination! Avalar will be mine for the taking if you hadn't interfered!"

"Well, that's what you get for invading Avalar and seizing control of it in the first place." Spyro sarcastically rolled his eyes, dismissing Ripto's irritated rant and uttered in a kind of tone as if he never cared about his fiendish foe. Knowing the diminutive dinosaur, he'd most likely go on for hours if he wanted to. "How'd you stay alive anyway? I thought I kicked your sorry butt back at Winter Tundra. Besides, aren't you supposed to die in the lava?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out! Since you're still here, I'll show you what happens when you mess with me! Once I'm rid of you permanently, vengeance will be all mine!"

"I beg to differ, you can't even wipe the floor with me even if you wanted to in the current position you're in." Spyro scorned, coming back with another retort while showing nothing but contempt for his foe before blowing a raspberry in a joking, but disdainfully, way. Remembering the plans he made with his companions and allies, he ended the argument with his last sentence of the day and without bidding farewell. "I'd love to stay and chat but I've got places to be at."

"Come back here, dragon! I'm not through with you yet!" Ripto yelled at his adversary who had his scaly back turned in his direction while he departed and disappeared to a unknown and distant, different part of Summer Forest, ignoring yet another angry outburst. The purple protector's body shrinks bit-by-bit with every step he makes as he walks away from his opponent and his chum.

Intrigued and confused by the squabble, the blue-coloured, dragon elder started off another conversation with the pint-sized antagonist whilst still clutching on to him like a rag doll with an adult-sized claw. "I see you've come to meet young Spyro."

_So, that's his name, huh? I've been meaning to wonder what his name is ever since I encountered him for the first time._ The short-tempered reptilethought to himself, pondering what the name of his nemesis is once it is revealed to him from one of the reptile redeemer's buddies. "It's his fault I'm wallowing in agony that I don't deserve to be in!" He exclaimed, continuing to ramble on angrily and not to mention, putting the blame on the heroic, draconic defender.

As much as he wants to shove his sceptre down the cerulean-coloured, grown-up dragon's throat, he's pretty much defenceless without it. Fortunately for him, Spyro is too busy with other activities and affairs to deal with him.

Lost in thought, the azure-tinted, oversized dragon rubbed his chin with one of his teeny talons whilst letting his mind wander, thinking about what he should do with the former tyrannical ruler for the time being they are both alone in the summery wilderness of Summer Forest. "Hmm… you're very small and your stature is fairly similar to Spyro's. However, you don't seem to be much of a threat to me. I'll consult the other elders to see what we can do with you."

Obviously not liking where the chat is going, Ripto swayed aggressively from side to side even as he erupted into another rant, complaining vociferously. After all, he has always been temperamental since his childhood and is prone to be hot-tempered. "You're not taking me anywhere!"

"Maybe my peers will like to use you for target practise."

"Noooo! I demand you release me at once, you fire-breathing beast!"

The tall, winged reptile would have responded but he refrained himself from answering the pocket-sized, reddish-orange dinosaur, in case it might result in another pointless dispute. After all, Artisan dragons take a calmer approach to most problems and situations.

Deciding not to waste any more time, he lifted Ripto by his talons and carried the dinosaur with him, making his way to where the vortex platform is located at which should magically transport them to Winter Tundra. From there, that's where they'll travel from Dragon Shores to the Artisans homeworld. This may sound like one heck of a long, winding journey but this proves how distant the Dragon Realms is from the beautiful and spiritual world of Avalar.

* * *

Numerous hours later after going from vortex platform to vortex platform and world to world or realm to realm, the turquoise-coloured, adult dragon sends himself into a nose-dive whilst his wings were beating the air. The altitude decreases each time they descend from the cloudless, sun-drenched sky, nearing their destination as it gets nearer and nearer by the second that turns out to be Stone Hill of the Artisans homeworld. The purple-clad, petite baddie gripped on to dear life to ensure he doesn't fall off and braced for the worst.

By the time they reached their destination, the turquoise dragon flapped his wings once before touching down on the green-coloured, verdant grass belonging to the place he called home. Nothing much has changed to the scenic environment, other than the yellow rams and shepherds being absent from there.

He drew in a deep breath and momentarily exhaled, taking in the familiar landscape around him which is nothing but lush, rolling hills and green valleys for miles and miles, not to mention as far as the eye can see. "Without a doubt, there is no place like home. Why, if I recall correctly, not much has been altered since I departed from here for a while to take a breather." He closed his eyes within a split second and nodded before opening them, still taking a liking to this area; it is exactly like he left it.

_What is this place? Ugh… it really reeks of dragons here! Hmph, I wouldn't be so surprised if that runt truly lives here. Although, I bet those hideous monsters wouldn't mind if I spruce this place up a bit to suit my tastes._ Ripto thought to himself, disgusted by the fact this locale is inhabited by the species he detested to a tremendously gigantic extent, which makes him sick to his stomach even as he grimaced in repulsion. At the last sentence, he rubbed his hands together as if he is actually hatching a wicked plot.

Overhearing the sapphire-hued, reptilian creature's murmuring (most specifically to himself), him and the dangerous dinosaur who used to pose a threat to Avalar and the ear-splitting sound of wing beats from earlier, the dragon elders separated from one another and scattered from their huddle before making their way to their friend as if they were in no hurry. They could always fly but they preferred to walk since he is quite near them, more like on the left side of them.

"How pleasant to see you in Stone Hill! By any chance, have you seen Spyro? I presumed he returned to here with you?" Gildas greeted with an extensive, draconic grin etched across his reptilian lips. He promptly darted his eyes around, searching the area thoroughly for the celebrity hero before turning his attention to his mate.

The slim, blue-tinted dragon shook his head in response to the sapphire-scaled, plump dragon, reminiscing on the previous time he had seen the headstrong, but overconfident, kid which he pictured in his mind. As far as he is fully aware, the celebrity protagonist departed without saying a word or specified where he is heading off to without going into much detail. "Unfortunately, no. In fact, I have seen him but I'm not quite sure where he went. I recalled him saying he has locales to drop by at."

Instantaneously changing the subject the moment he spotted something strangely peculiar, Lindar forwarded his question to the sky blue, winged creature out of curiosity. "Say, what have you got there?"

To answer the question, the blue-scaled dragon promptly positioned the devious dictator on the grass with the purpose of presenting him to the Artisan elder dragons that were revered by the denizens of the Dragon Realms. With the knowledge he mustered up, he tried all he could to explain about the stranger. Since he doesn't know much of the sinister sorcerer, this proves as a sign of lack of information. "Some kind of toy I found at Summer Forest in a remote location named Avalar. I believe Spyro and this guy already met. However, I didn't turn up at the incident where they've encountered each other."

"I'm not a toy! I am Ripto, fear me for I am gonna be your new king when I overthrow all of you and you'll shall be my eternal slaves!" Ripto declared, making a spectacle of himself in front of the bunch of dragon elders which might result in an excessively quantity of drama occurring following this incident.

"Get a load of this guy. He thinks he's all that, assuming he has the power to conquer the Dragon Realms. As if Gnasty Gnorc isn't trouble enough, we wind up with some nutty person who's losing his marbles." Tomas remarked with a hint of humour in his voice, crouching down to Ripto's level with the intention of getting a good look at him. "Just wait until Spyro returns home and gives him what-for. Not to mention, a one-way ticket back to where he came from."

"I dare you trying to say that to my face, dragon! I've just had enough of the constant nonsense and teasing I received today from you, that purple brat and your despicable species! I'll show you just how capable I am!" The purple-cloaked, reddish-orange reptile shouted, counteracting with a retort of his own whilst thrusting his face towards glowering in the orange-coloured, adult dragon's direction with infinite hatred within his emerald, ice-cold eyes. It didn't take him long enough to notice that all the dragons were staring down at him as if they never seen him before in their lives. "What are you putrid dragons are going to do to me?"

"Do not worry, this will hurt you a lot more than it is going to harm all of us." Nestor replied in a cool, calm and collected fashion, clearly not fazed by the intimidation the diminutive dinosaur attempted to display and express towards him and his race.

In all his life, he never believed to be trapped in a ridiculous quandary that led from having Avalar under his ruthless control and ruling it with an iron fist to this. Then again, he is unaware of what the denizens of the Dragon Realms have planned that will befall him in the upcoming hours. He is not the kind of person to gulp fearfully under the nerve-racking gaze belonging to the species he despises to an enormous extent.

* * *

Just before he knew it, Ripto has been carefully positioned on a reasonably large white and red target. Apparently, a colossal cluster of tiny fairies all gathered together and pinned him to the centre of it. As soon as they are finished with sticking him to the middle, they instantly dispersed and fluttered away as fast as their teeny wings could carry them. This marks the start of his torment, as an act of punishment for taking Avalar by force.

"How did I get myself into this mess? Where are Crush and Gulp when I need them most?" He muttered to himself, frowning with displeasure due to being reduced to a typical plaything or some sort of torture device. With new aggravation raging within his small body, he exploded straight into a burning inferno of fury, obviously fed up with the mistreatment the fearsome, but non-violent, dragons offered him. "Get me off of this blasted thing before I promise you all a slow and painful death!"

Uncertain and wary of this suggestion, Alban placed a adult-sized claw near to his reptilian lips, reducing the volume of his voice with the intention of whispering to the seemingly leader of the Artisan dragons. "Are you quite sure this is necessary? I guarantee you this is against our nature and might possibly sully our reputations."

Despite the contradiction from the adult, purple dragon, Nestor reassured him and gave an explanation why he and the other residents are passing the time with this unusual sort of punishment. "Worry not. We are doing this as an act of discipline and therefore, this tyrant must be punished for his malevolent deeds."

"Should we leave this to Spyro? I believe his presence is required here." Oswin directed his question to one of the dwellers of Dark Hollow, doubting about this unusual form of punishment and enjoyment.

Entertainment it may be but when it comes to knocking out baddies all over the place or eliminating them, their purple protector is the right guy for the job. In fact, he might as well be their last line of defence if they can't defend themselves.

"I am positive young Spyro is already occupied with his own affairs. Furthermore, we cannot always rely on him." Darius replied, fully aware that their hero has become increasingly more independent since his first quest. He and his fellow dragons are wise beyond their years, in spite of how old they are.

They were so caught up in their chitchat, they barely spotted the fairies congregated behind them and as a team, they used their teensy wands as a myriad of multicoloured sparkles gradually builds up to the tip of them. With a wave of their wands, they are still hard at work trying to conjure up uneatable nourishment out of thin air. As if by magic, they accumulated a mass of fruit and vegetables as a heap of them suddenly materialised in a burst of colours that make up of the rainbow. Basically, it's a motherlode of nutrition.

Speaking of the fairies, only the ones that are capable of magically appearing on a dragon platform and saving Spyro's progress in his first adventure available to assist the dragons in any way they could. They are always depicted as blonde fairies that were clad in red dresses and wield wands. As for the others, they are occupied with their own jobs such as rescuing him from high ledges and lofty platforms and carrying him to the top of the supercharge ramp. Therefore, they are unable to attend since they live miles and miles from each other.

Other than that, not everyone has partaken in this kind of amusement since Lindar and Tomas were not in attendance. As far as they are concerned, they are taking part in a different activity themselves. When Nestor and the rest of the dragon elders caught sight of the healthy, but unpalatable, items, they made their way to the pile and the minute they reached their destination, they each withdrew their own fruit or vegetable before heading back to their previous spots. They would have flew which will save them time but they chosen not to because of the fact they are not the type of the creatures to rush into things.

The instant all the participating dragons are equipped with a variety of fruit and veggies, be it a banana or cabbage, all heck breaks loose. One by one, they threw fruit and vegetables one after another with no sign of stopping as they sailed across the air in en route to either the tyrant or the target, homing in on them before having a collision upon impact. Ripto's scaly face, body or piece of clothing is on the receiving end of each object. Occasionally, they collided with any segment of the target.

By the time they have willingly chucked all their inedible veggies that were aimed almost accurately at him in a diverse of different directions, he is covered from head to toe with countless colours that were deriving from various fresh, ripe fruit and uncooked vegetables that were made up of a palette of colours. Even his wizard clothing is splattered everywhere from them.

"Cease and desist with pelting me with items and objects, you miserable monsters!" He shouted, making an endeavour to raise a ruckus and getting the dragons' attention. In spite of the fact, he has been affixed to the target; he managed to wave his undersized hands and short arms about violently with no effort at all.

Out of all the Artisan dragons, Delbin is the first to criticise about the dastardly dinosaur's relentless rants, not to mention commenting on his temper and lowered his voice until it is barely a whisper, preventing the oppressor from overhearing his opinion. "If you ask me, he surely possesses a short fuse. I don't blame Spyro having to put up with him."

This resulted in a conversation, relating to Spyro that is irrelevant to the current leisure they're involved in. "Speaking of Spyro, it's unfortunate he's absent. He doesn't know what he's missing." Argus pouted, undoubtedly disappointed that the purple youngster couldn't turn up at Stone Hill, even though it isn't a special occasion.

"I couldn't agree with you more, he's missing out on all the fun." Devlin nodded, being in agreement with one of the dragons that dwell within the Artisans homeworld.

Listening in on the discussion, Nevin passed his inquisitive question on to one of his fellow peers, which happened to be the dragon who brought Ripto to the Dragon Realms as a spanking new plaything to idle away the time with as well as punishing him brutally without mercy. "What in the Dragon Realms is causing him to embark on other errands which are irrelevant to what we're engaging ourselves in, all of a sudden?"

"How am I supposed to know where that child disappeared off to? He never filled me in on the details unless it is important." The turquoise elder dragon shrugged his shoulders in response, unsure of Spyro's whereabouts. All he knew is that he vanished off to join in the activities with his newfound Avalari friends and allies in celebration of his victory from vanquishing Ripto.

"I must say, this is the most splendid idea you conjured up all day." Nils complimented, applauding the apparent leader of the Artisan dragons for his wisdom and quick thinking.

"Why, thank you. This is the next finest thing to basketsheep or an endless routine of composing songs, group singing, art viewing, create paintings and carve sculptures to name a few, if I say so myself." Nestor smiled warmly in acknowledgement, expressing his thanks to the powerful, winged reptilian creature who is nearly identical to him for praising him and feeling like he has accomplished something today even if it means making an antagonist's life miserable.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tomas and Lindar were engrossed in a game of their own on the other side of Stone Hill in the gargantuan open area. Basketsheep, that is. The thin, orange dragon tried to block his opponent and friend by shimmying side to side in front of the basket and moving his monstrous claws in front of him with the intention of preventing him from scoring any points. However, the scrawny, dark blue dragon proved to be too powerful for the opposition and simply tossed the sheep into the basket. Thus, scoring a score for himself.

Spare a thought for the poor fluffy, docile sheep that is stuck in the basket in an upright position whilst being upside down; kicking its black, stumpy legs back and forth in a desperate attempt to flee but it is futile while doing so.

"I must admit, you're adequate at this basketball game. Best two out of three?" Lindar complimented on his mate's prowess and skilful abilities in a sportsmanship manner, holding no grudges against him even as he clapped heartily.

"Thank you very much, I appreciated that. Don't you mean basketsheep? What in blazes are they doing over there?" Tomas questioned, turning his attention to where his peers are gathered. Clearly, he is distracted by them making a mockery out of the diminutive dictator by bombarding him with various fruit and vegetables at their disposal as their new way of amusement.

"It seems like they're involved in some sort of game, rather than a new form of cruelty."

"It seems like fun, by the looks of it. Although, we haven't finished our match yet. If my assumptions are correct, I believe we're in the first period of this competition."

"Very well then, we'll resume this contest. As they say, it's game on!"

And with that, Lindar simply expanded his wings to the fullest and flew up, in order to retrieve the sheep from the basket before safely landing on the ground beneath him. As a result, the game recommenced starting with the first period. Regarding their heated match, it is split into two periods with a certain amount of time for each of them. Even though they are missing out on the action at the target practise, they are definitely having the time of their lives.

On the other hand, Ripto is still struggling to break free but his efforts were in vain. Truth to be told, the enchanting, potent magic from the fairies is in affect with the aim of attaching him to the centre of the target. If only he has his sceptre on him, he would make escaping so easy and settle the score with his adversary and the clan of Artisan dragons or rather every single one of them in the Dragon Realms, regardless of what species they are.

"Mark my words, I'll exact my revenge on that purple dragon and his brethren that made a mockery out of me." He mumbled to himself in an ominously, dark tone of voice, vowing that he'll return with a vengeance as soon as he'll try his hardest and somehow remove himself from the target. "…When I get out of this pitiful place somehow and when I do, I'm gonna make 'em all sorry." With a new scheme slowly beginning to hatch in his mind, he is determined to get back at the purple-scaled juvenile who seemingly put him out of his misery. _And the first thing I'm gonna do is put that purple pest in his place when I find him after I find a new sceptre to replace my old one. _

Will he ever get his own back on the purple dragon and his brethren that ridicule him? Only time will tell and Spyro had better prepare himself when the time comes. Ripto may have assumed that the elderly and middle-aged dragons have put their entertainment to rest but his torment is just the beginning. With the burning desire to eradicate those who made his life dull, drab and dreary that stoked up and strengthened the fuming flames blazing within him, he will ensure that he will put an end to their fun; there is absolutely no mistake about that.

* * *

Well, there you have it. The last classic Spyro fanfiction overall from me until the time I regained some inspiration and motivation to write them again. I don't know when I'll be writing old-school Spyro stories again but I'll confirm when I finally come up with more ideas.

Chinese New Year may be already over but the Year of the Dragon hasn't, that still doesn't mean I can conclude my chain of vintage Spyro fanfics. Now that I think about it, this is my first one-shot in years… well since 2009, to be more precise. Now that this is over and done with, I can head back to doing Mario fics and perhaps an upcoming song fanfiction to celebrate Girls Aloud's long-awaited, highly-anticipated return and their 10th anniversary. I'm positive we die-hard Girls Aloud fans have been waiting for this magnificent moment since day one.

Geez, why couldn't November arrive faster? The sooner it comes, the sooner it is my birthday and Girls Aloud's comeback from a 3-year hiatus. This may sound like I'm being impatient but I can hardly wait for these important dates much longer.

You know the drill: review or add it to your favourite stories list if you like my one-shot. It's up to you to make a decision. Just let me know if you catch sight of any spelling and grammar mistakes as well as whether they are right or not or if you think I haven't got the characters in character.


End file.
